I Kill To Survive
by Mid9ight0Wolf
Summary: This is the sequel to Every Creature has a way of dying, please read first. 5 years has past since Riddick had lost Eva and now he is being hunted once again. He found out that the one person he felt normal with was the one he couldn't be with or she end up being killed...once again. How can he keep the world save and keep his mate safe and alive? Riddick X OC Review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Here is the first chapter for the Sequel. If you haven't read ****Every Creature has a way of dying****. Then please go and read that first and also don't forget to review even is it's complete. My goal for that had been 100 reviews but 90 is still awesome.**

**I was just going to change it around with how Riddick gets to the prison but it wouldn't go along with the rest I have planned so it's going to take awhile for Riddick and Eva to finally meet but I will be adding in her parts and what happened on the planet in the next chapter.**

**Goal: 100 reviews or more ;) **

**I've had a few people ask for a mating scene between Eva and Riddick but you got to remember she been stuck on a planet for nearly 50 years and she was taken at a fairly young age. She wouldn't fully understand but maybe near the end of this or the third part I will create one but there will be none for awhile.**

**Declaimer: I do not own Riddick or any other characters apart from Eva and any other's you don't know.**

**Warning: Swearing, Cannibals moments, blood and shit. Rated M.**

**Riddick X OC**

**I've been adding little pieces in first person just to get a feel of it. If you like it then please let me know and will have more first person parts.**

_Chapter 1_

* * *

_There are an army unlike any other…crusading across the stars toward a place called UnderVerse… their promised land. A constellation of dark new worlds. Necromongers they're called. _

_And if they cannot convert you, they will kill you._

_Leading them, the Lord Marshal. He alone has made a pilgrimage to the gates of the UnderVerse…and returned a different being. _

_Stronger. Stranger. Half alive and half….Something else. If we are to survive, a new balance must be found. In normal times, evil would be fought by good._

_But in times like these….well, it should be fought by another kind of evil as well, as their light._

* * *

Jumping from stone to stone was Riddick. He was on U.V. SYSTEM PLANET 6 and had been for awhile. Coming up right behind him was a large ship with two men hanging on the outside, that had been chasing him for hours. Riddick was covered in large rags hanging of his shoulders with long hair that looked slightly grey from the snow falling and a large beard that covered his mouth with his black goggles firmly in place.

Panting as he tried to speed up, his eyes catching sight of a large black cave as the ship came closer and closer towards his figure. The sound of a shot being fired caused Riddick to jump and a second later a large web appear at where he had been standing in moments ago.

Riddick's body slammed into one of the many rocks surrounded him, quickly moving his hands away from another web of rope slammed against the rock before he disappeared into the black cave.

"NOW!"

He could hear coming from the ship before a piercing pain erupted from his right leg. Looking down to see one of the arrows that were attached to the webs had secured it's self in his leg. Growling as he slowly reached down before yanking it out as the ship pulled back slightly, stopping it from slamming into the cave walls.

Standing up before grabbing his two shivs in his hands as the ships lights shined bright onto his figure before Riddick tilted his head slightly to the left before he ran deeper into the cave. The ship that was moving in slowly were unaware of Riddick who was climbing up the walls.

He hide behind a large bolder, waiting until the ship was half way past him before he twirled in the spot with his shivs out in his hands as a loud scream echoed around the cave. Riddick was quick to disappear from the spot before the ships light shined on their missing person's spot.

While they were busy staring at the ruin holder and where their team member should have been, it had given Riddick enough time to quick jump over onto the other side before ripping the other member out of the ropes as well.

Riddick let the man drop watching at he flared around before his body gave a loud 'Thump' once it hit the ground as the ships light shown on the other side to see an empty holder with a gun swinging around. He silently watching as the ship swung around in the small space before the wing slammed against the wall.

Quietly as possible, Riddick was able to silently land on top of the ship as it slowly moved forward and he watched as the door hatch opened to reveal a fairly large man holding a gun in his shaky hands.

Bending down before grabbing hold of his shoulders, flinging him down into a heavy patch of snow, choosing to ignore the screaming coming from the henchman.

He hide in the doorway as he watched Toombs, the leader, flickering a couple of switches before swirling around in his seat as he was undoing the seat belts around his waist.

"You made three mistakes." Riddick spoke as he moved further into the ship. "First, you took the job. Second, you came light. A four-man crew for me? Fucking insulting. But the worst mistake you made…" He watched as Toombs quickly flicked his belt before jumping from the seat and reaching towards where he had placed his gun to find it empty.

"That's right. Empty gun rack." Riddick stated before he dived forward smashing Toombs head against the top of the ship, enjoying the screams coming from Toombs before he pushed him into one of the many seat as he pulled out his shiv.

"What's the bounty on my head?" He questioned.

"1 mil" He was quick to slam his boot against Toombs foot before digging his shiv slightly into Toombs Knee causing a little tear.

"1.5"

"What slam pays 1.5 for a convict?"

"Private party." Riddick used the little tear in Toombs pants for his enjoyment, pushing the Shiv further up towards Toombs private part.

"Hey! Hey! Guy! Easy! Anonymous. That's what the sheet said."

"WHAT PLANET?" Riddick shouted. Toombs growled before nodding his head.

"Helion Prime." A look of disbelief appeared on Riddick's face causing him to slightly turn from Toombs as he collected himself. In that moment Toombs dived forward to be welcomed with a shiv at his neck.

"Whoa. Where you going? Last question." He leaned forward slightly with his silver eyes having taken his goggles of when he entered the ship. "And you better get this one right, merc."

"Whose ship is this?"

"Mine?" Toombs questioned, the uncertain in his voice told Riddick he was lying.

"Wrong answer" Riddick chuckled before he grabbed a chuck of Toombs jacket before he swung him around and out though the open door. It wasn't even a moment later Riddick had everything sealed up before he took control of the ship.

Moving it out of the cave and into the sky leaving behind a very live Toombs.

* * *

_Knew they'd come for me. Took them five years, but I knew. You don't expect these mercs to have any honour, any code. But this new bounty from a holy man…a guy whose neck I saved…for the woman I loved. Well, lesson learned. No such word as 'Friend'. Can only end bad when you let someone get too close. Eva was an example._

_I let her get too close and she paid the price. Uh, Bad for them._

_So now it's back to civilisation. All the brightness, and everything I hate._

_Just wanted to be left alone._

_It's been five year since I laid eyes on the most beautiful creature I ever meet and it been five years since I lost her. Being who I was and am, I knew there was no chance of finding anyone that would mean anything to me the same way she did._

_I spent them five years on different planet's, enjoying the peace and remember every single moment I spent with Eva. She was someone I was meant to protect, that someone I was meant to save. She was the unexpected, the one thing I never saw coming until I stared into her red eyes. _

_She was my one and only mate and I lost her._

* * *

**HELION SYSTEM PLANET HELION PRIME.**

Riddick was sitting under some stair's shaving his hair. Once he had gotten to Helion after a couple of problems with a few ships he was quick to find the Holy man's house and now the sound of the door opening alerted him to the Holy man's return.

"Did you know all your doors were locked?" Riddick spoke, breaking the silence and the holy mans feet that had begun to slowly walk up the flight of stairs. The sound of him whipping his shiv against the bucket sounded around them as Imam slowly moved backwards before catching sight of Riddick from under the stairs.

"Five years ago. I took two people off that planet. A kid, Hassan, the last of the man's kid…and a holy man searching for New Mecca." It was silent as Riddick finished grooming himself as Imam eyes flickered to the top of the stairs. "I told one man where I might go. I showed trust to one man. Eva, my mate, showed trust to this man."

Riddick moved closer watched as the man started to become nervous, his hands twitching while his eyes flickered around the room. "Did I make a mistake, Imam?"

"There is no simple answer…." Imam spouted out before Riddick had his shiv pressed against the man's neck. "Whatever was said was meant to give us a chance. A fighting chance. Were it not for the threat of invasion, I never would of betrayed you. I give you my word, Riddick."

The sound of footsteps from upstairs caused Riddick to turn as he watched a tall thin black woman appeared with a scarf around her hair as well as a bathrobe around her body. She paused at the sight of Riddick with a shiv against Imam neck.

"Riddick!" She gasped as her hands tightened around the wood rail before a small head appeared, a little girl staring at Riddick face.

"And a daughter…" Riddick moved away from Imam as he made his way towards the stairs to where the little girl was making her way down when the mother stopped her.

"No"

"..Whose name would be…" He questioned further, not removing his eyes from the daughter.

Imam moved closer watching his family but keeping his eyes on Riddick form. "If you have issue with me, you let it be with me. You need not know their names."

"Ziza" Imam sighed as his head dropped slightly. "My name is Ziza."

"Ziza" Riddick whispered before turning his head towards Imam. "Cute Kid."

"Did you really kill monsters?" Ziza questioned as her mother's hands tightened around her daughters shoulders. "The ones that were gonna hurt my father?"

Imam shifted as Riddick eyes once again landed on him. "Such are our bedtime stories." There was an uncomfortable aura surrounding Imam as Lajjun gentle pushed her daughter back towards her bedroom.

"Go, Ziza. Go on." Lajjun spared Riddick and Imam a glance before she followed behind Ziza.

"so now who do I have to kill to get this payday off my head?" Riddick questioned once he made sure that the wife and daughter were gone.

* * *

"it is said the comet always precedes them. These world-enders" Imam spoke as he stared out of the balcony at the large comet in the sky. "The coal sack planets are gone. Eight million settlers missing. The entire Aquilan System is gone, too."

Riddick was quietly sitting in a chair as he listened to Imam when he scents someone watching, turning his head slightly to see Imam daughter, Ziza looking through the small gaps in the door.

"My God, how do I save my family?" Imam mumbled to himself before he turned around to see Riddick staring out into the hallway. "Have you heard anything I've said?"

"You said it's all circling the drain. The whole universe. Right?"

"That's right." He watched as Riddick slowly shut the door which blocked Ziza's sight as well as hearing. He turned his silver eyes onto the person he had called a friend five years ago.

"Had to end sometime." The sound of Imam door banging interrupted them. Riddick stayed put as he watched Imam leave the room and a moment later three people were entering covered in black robes. One by one they slowly pulled of their hoods revealing their eyes.

"The one you want is now here" Imam spoke as he entered the room last while Riddick stood up before closing the double doors.

Ripping the mouth cover of the first person to reveal a middle age man and the other two were quick to follow his example, slowly pulling of their mouth pieces. It revealed two more men. Riddick stood there for a moment taking in notice of the flickering candle lights before the heat of a body past him and a second he had his shiv pressed against the neck of a woman dressed in white robes.

"And whose throat is this?" Riddick demanded as he pressed the shiv tighter against the unknown woman's throat.

"if you cut my throat….I'll not be able to rescind the offer that brought you here." They was no fear in the woman's eyes as she stared into Riddick's own. "Nor tell you why it's so vital that you did come."

"The blade comes off when the bounty comes off" He declared, not moving the blade one inch. Imam moved forward once he realized that Riddick was not going to be moving.

"This is Aereon. An envoy from the Elemental race." He moved around Aereon until he was behind Riddick. "She means you no harm."

He tilted his head towards Imam but kept the woman in his sight, it was impossible because she slowly disappeared. Riddick took a couple of steps forward before her voice came from behind him, startling the three men in black robes.

"There are very few of us….who have met a Necromonger and lived to speak of it. So when I choose to speak of it, you should choose to listen.." Aereon's voice was stern leaving no room for discussion.

"Necromonger."

"It is the name that will convert or kill…every last human life." Riddick turned his silver eyes onto Aereon. "Unless Furyan warriors are found. They were the one race that would not bow. The only race the Necromongers still fear."

"Maybe you should pretend like you're talking to someone educated in the penal system. In fact, don't pretend." Riddick spoke, not moving his eyes from Aereon.

"There is a story, Riddick, of a young male Furyan strangled at birth. Strangled with their own cords." Riddick turned away, turned his back towards them as he glared at the ground. "When Aereon told this story to the Helion leaders…I told her of you."

The very first man that had walked through the doors stepped forward slightly. "What do you know of your early years?" Imam gave Riddick no time to reply as he moved next to Riddick.

"Do you remember your homeworld? Where it was?"

"Have you met any others?"

"Others like yourself" Aereon whispered which caused Riddick's head to turn towards her.

"Sister, they don't know what to do with just one of me."

"Spoken like a true Furyan."

"I don't care where I'm from, I want the bounty off my head." He growled before banging came from the door once again.

"Open up in there! Open up!"

"Stand back!"

The double doors opened to reveal Lajjun, Imam wife. "They are searching houses." The fear clear in her voice. "They look for a man who came here today. They think he might be a spy"

"A Spy?" Imam whispered.

"Did someone see him come here today? Did they?" Lajjun demanded.

"Lajjun, Stop!" Imam snapped before he turned back towards Riddick who was staring down at the people that were banging on the door. "I will send them away. But wait one minute, please. Will you wait one minute to save worlds?"

Riddick moved forward as he lifted his shiv up towards his bottom lip. "Not my fight"

"So you will leave us to our fate? Just like you did her?" Imam spat out before he shod everyone out of the room. "Come, let us try to send them away." Leaving Riddick in the empty room.

* * *

Imam was pressed up against the wall while a young soldier herald a knife to his throat which started shaking at guns fired of into the room that his comrades at entered before silent's surrounded them until one of his comrades where thrown out of the room before he laid motionless on the ground.

His hand started to shake as the young soldier watched the one and only Riddick move closer and closer before the knife in his hands clattered to the floor and a second later he was quickly retreating out of the house.

"You mentioned her." Riddick spoke, his voice calm but his eyes heard angry and want.

"Uh, They sent a ship towards the crash sight. They was nothing left but they found a woman. A woman who could not stand bright light and walked on her hands and feet. They could get nothing from her. People died. She went to prison. I am not sure where. It was a world so hot, you couldn't set foot on the surface."

"Crematoria." Riddick muttered before he slowly watched down the stairs until he was standing in front of Imam. "how long have you know?"

Imam eyes shifted slightly. "3 years."

In a beat Riddick had his hand wrapped around Imam neck. "She gave her life to save you and your son and to repay her, you let her rot in Crematoria for 3 years!" He growled, his voice deadly as his hands slightly shook.

"There….was nothing…I could do."

"You brought me here, 5 years later to save this planet. You could of brought me here 3 years ago to save her!" He realized Imam as he stormed down the rest of the stairs.

"You will put her in even more danger!" That had caused Riddick to pause near the front door. "Every Furyan has a light, no one knew what it was but watching you with Eva, she is your light and the Necromongers will be searching for that light cause without it, the Furyan cannot defeat them. All you need to know is she is alive and you can save the world."

"I left her behind to save you and your son. I will not leave her again and this time I will protect her." and with that Riddick walked out the door ignoring the gasps from the villages as they spotted him.

"Riddick!"

* * *

**Furyans. Defiant to the end.**

* * *

_I was crouching on a thing called a cot, where we meant to sleep. I don't sleep. They brought me to this new world where we were on our own, I was used to that. Everyday human's were brought in and everyday I watch as they were killed for scraps. This was a new world to me but it still acted the same as my home. _

_Staring into the darkness as I thought back to the man that had saved me from my self, he showed my some emotions I never knew. Them silver eyes. He had been the first who wasn't afraid and there is apart of me that had a hole._

_I didn't understand it, these was one thing I never liked about humans. They have to many feelings and it becomes confusing. I have no idea how long I been here but it was the first place they put me once they took me from my planet._

_They were prey and I was the hunter. I could smell the fear from each human as they laid eyes on me, everyday a human went missing and I became full. The human's that were keeping me gave me these scraps that were foul so I stare at the humans as my food, they were the creatures._

_I kill to survive until I find him, until I find Riddick._

* * *

**A/N So….how did you like the first chapter? I enjoying reading what you think and you can flame but explain what's wrong with it and if you do flame at least review it in your account so I could reply. I don't know when the next chapter will be up cause I'm trying to post a chapter of all my other fict's as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Wow didn't expect the first chapter to be that popurler at all. 14 reviews and here I am wondering if I was going to even be getting 1 review. Thank you to every that favourite and followed 'I Kill To Survive' and for those that took the time to review.**

**Also GUESS what….I finally got 100 reviews on the prequel, I achieved my goal for it. Whoop! But it's still my goal for this fic as well.**

**NESSAANCALIME6913:** Well I will try and make it better then the prequel but considering this one don't have any of the creatures in, it will never be as good as the first. (: Thank you for your review.

**Akin to Wonder: **Ohhh first chapter and I already got a mini dance! Yay, i'm glad you loved it and thank you, you have no clue how happy I am to hear that. Thank you for your lovely review. XD

**Guest 1: **Well I didn't want to keep my reader's waiting and wanted them to have an idea on how it was going to begin. Thank you for your review and I hope you continue reviewing. (:

**Bookworm1021: **I'm know, I had lots of Pm, questioning me on why I let her 'died' but I wanted mine to be slightly different to the movie but I hoped you cheered up for this chapter. Lol thanks for your review. XD

**SilverNeira: **Well it's not going to be to soon, I'm trying to work out how I can get them to meet up earlier but it seems it might go along with the movie but there will be major changes, so no worries and it will build up. Thank you for your review.

**Lila lover:** Well I hope you like this chapter. Thank for your review.

**Luna Silveria: **Yes, Eva is back and ready for more action. Thanks for your review Hun. (:

**Guest 2: **Well I'm glad to here that. I hoped people would enjoy my character and I will try and update as frequently as possible. Thank for the review.

**Brit57: **hehe Glad and thank you for your review.

**How-you-turn-my-world: **Well thank you, I know there are lots of mistakes but I'm happy to hear that you think it's well written so thank you and thank you for your review.

**Kr1ssy: **well I hope you love this next chapter and thanks for the review. XD

**KEZZ 1: **Thanks and I try and making quicker updates. Thank you for taking the time to review. (:

**Okami-46:** Thank you for your review. XD

**Guest 3: **Well you wait no more, here is the next chapter and thanks for your review (:

**I really want to cry at how much everyone seems to like my fic and my character. Thank you all once again and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

_Chapter 2_

* * *

-Eva's Left behind on the planet Flashback.

_After watching the weird metal thing fly into the air leaving burning bodies parts of the creature's, I just wondered around. It felt like I had lost something when the metal thing flew further away from me and I could only guess it was him, Riddick._

_I just didn't understand and now I was once again stuck on this planet, on my home but now everything felt different. _

_There was no one to lead the creatures and I was no longer chained to a chair but I still had no freedom, being stuck on this planet._

_There were cries of pain in the air and I only guess it was the creatures having found their queen. It had taken lots of energy from me at using that much power but I was stuck to the black cage and it was needed._

_I had quickly found the body of the woman that had been apart of Riddick's group, dead but there was no feelings, no guilt. I knew nothing of her and I didn't care but I was happy that there were no sight of the holy man and his baby's body anywhere._

_Meaning Riddick must of saved them._

_Riddick….Just the thought of him sent a pleasant feeling though my body and I still didn't understand it. It seemed there was a perk at being taken….I never would of meet him. I blinked the darkness away from my eyes but it seemed to cloud them being a strange rumble came from my stomach._

_There in front of me was a damaged creature wailing into the sky for help but none listen, to upset at their queen's death that the creature laid there for her….easy pickings._

_I moved to quickly for the creature to warn the others being ripping it's head of, ignoring the blood that splattered over my body, it was already covered in their blood so it made no different to me. _

_I wasted no time in sinking my teeth into the rotting flesh, it was the only thing I knew and it was what I survived on. I wouldn't know how to describe the taste considering I knew nothing else, well except that human I had tasted which was far better but it felt natural and my stomach seemed to enjoy it, the rumbling stopping. _

_Dropping the large bone that had once been a arm which now only had pieces of dark skin hanging from it before it joined the rest of the bones on the ground. Now was time for her to find a place to hibernate until she awoken or the light appeared._

_I would have to forget this night, it would do me no help in remembering them. They were the first to ever escape and they would never return._

* * *

-Present with Riddick.

Riddick had been running, making plans in heading straight towards Eva but the large ship smashing down onto New Mecca had interfered with his plans and before he knew it, his body was quickly turning round and heading back towards the holy man.

He knew the only reason he was returning was for Eva, she would protect him and she was the reason he had taken the holy man and his son of that god awful planet and there was no way he was going to allow them to die.

He would question the holy man later on about where his son was.

Now he found himself hiding behind a wall, his goggle's pushed up onto his forehead as his silver eyes took in the darkness as well as Imam and his family that were currently being shot at.

Watching at Lajjun and Ziza hide behind a building on the other side before Riddick wrapped a arm around Imam chest while pulling him into the broken building and behind the wall as the sound of the soldier's feet that were firing came closer towards them.

They stood there with Riddick pressing Imam against the wall as they listened to the sound of gun's being fired and shouts before a loud shot erupted and silent's followed after.

"Lajjun and Ziza!" Imam gasped as he moved forward only to be pressed against the wall once again.

"When it's over" Riddick whispered, his eyes not moving from where he knew the soldier's stood.

Imam pushed Riddick arm off him, angrier before taking a step forward. "Let me go! I must get to my family!"

"When it's over" He snapped, turning round sharply so his silver eyes were glaring at Imam and at that moment something hit the ground before a mild explosion happened, causing broken bricks and walls to crumple before a heavy wind shot though the doors of the building they were hiding in.

Riddick didn't even twitch but Imam had quickly ducked, covering his face and the dust slowly started to settle before the sound of feet retreating reached Riddick's ears before he moved away from Imam and heading out from the back exit.

"Let's get your family" He muttered, only loud enough for the holy man to hear.

* * *

Once they had found Lajjun and Ziza which Imam had been grateful that none were harm, they were quickly jogging through alleyways and into broken building's following a very fast Riddick who was taken sharp corner's while looking out for anymore soldiers.

He had taken a sharp turn when the sound of footstep's slowly making their way towards them caused him to freeze and holding up a hand behind him was enough to warn Imam who was quick to push his wife and child behind a small wall while Riddick hid in the opposite one from them.

The sound of heavy breathing and slightly cracking slowly started to become louder when a creature enter with a light purple mark covering it's ugly face. Riddick watched, curiosity swimming around him about the creature before a solider appeared holding a small black thing that seemed to connect to the creature and it wasn't until they killed one of the surviving soldier's that were on the ground when he realized what it was.

He moved further back against the wall while more soldier's filled into the alleyway before another shot was fired. A body move closer towards where Riddick stood and his silver eyes managed to catch sight of the small dagger that was buried in his back before the soldier move on.

Another creature appeared as the other soldier's disappeared and it seemed this one was more cautions as it's head swirled to the left before turning to the right and it seemed to past them, Riddick was about to move slightly away so once it was gone he could continue on his mission when the creature slowly turned to where Imam and his family stood.

He watched as Imam pushed his family to the side before standing in front of the creature. Riddick shook his head before he grabbed his shiv that was tied to his belt but before he could move, Imam yelled out before dashing back the way they had came and Riddick moved further back into the darkness as the soldier with the knife had quickly jogged back before following after Imam with three other's trailing behind.

Riddick could hear the retreating steps but his eyes did not move from the creature that was slowly making it's way towards where Lajjun and Ziza were cowering. It moved closer, the heat picking up as Lajjun covered her daughter's face, whimpering at the thought of her husband dyeing and her daughter being killed when the creature's head was twisted and the last thing it saw before darkness was a pair of silver eyes.

A small groan escaped the creature before Riddick dropped his body onto of the other one he had killed with a knife. He knew there was no time, that Imam had placed himself in danger but he would be more worried about his family and he had a right to be, they were still cowering in the corner and he could detect some fear in Lajjun as she stared at him but it didn't stop her from following him.

Quickly finding a shelter for them before he started to follow the path Imam had disappeared down, following the faint scents. Running onto a small roof of a building before catching sight of the soldier's retreating back towards their ship as the scent of blood filled his nose.

Turning his head, he caught sight of the long tooth Imam had always carried around his neck laid on the ground in a small puddle of blood.

Guilt and pain filled Riddick, the guilt of not protecting Imam better and the pain of losing a friend. It was one of the reason why he never befriended anyone. They never managed to survive long once they meet him. Even if it was by his hands or someone else's, it always ended in them dyeing.

He followed the small blood trail towards the edge of the roof and there laying in a awkward position was his friend, Eva's friend. He had been about to turn away when the sight of his finger twitching caused him to pause until his eyes landed on the man's chest that was slowly rising and falling.

Turning round slightly before picking up the long tooth while jumping of the edge, a light thud as his feet hit the ground. He made his way towards Imam who slightly cracked his eyes opened expecting it to be the soldier until he caught sight of silver eyes.

"Find Eva-Tell her….I f-for-give h-her" He chocked out, blood splattering out before trailing down his chin. There was slight confusion in Riddick's eyes on why Eva would need the holy man's forgiveness. "W-hen t..hey q-que-stioned us a-about yyou, th-hey bro-ught her but they d-did the m..mist..ake of sta-rving her" Imam muttered having spotted the confusion, he could fill his life slipping away and he knew it was his time to go, to join his son's in heaven. "H-hass-an wen-t to hug h-her. She was hungry….and he wa-as to clo-se."

* * *

Flashback

_Imam had been checking on his wife, who was with there 4 year old daughter and their son Hassan when the sound of their door being smashed open to reveal soldier's all covering in metal plates while the leader a fairly big bloke that had two guns strapped to his legs with black straps zig zagging over his chest._

_Mercs._

_Imam had been quick to hide his wife and daughter while him and Hassan quickly made their way downstairs towards them. There was disgust in Imam eyes but he kept a polite smile, he didn't like Mercs, they were willing to do anything for a pay which involved killing innocents. _

"_Ho…"_

"_You were involved in a crash 2 years ago. On a transport ship 'Hunter Gratzner' Correct?" The leader demanded, interrupting Imam, not wasting any time in explaining why he was there._

"_Yes" _

"_Richard B. Riddick was being transported on the ship by a Merc called William . Do you know what happened to him?" A quick flash of the Merc that had been unsteady with his gun came to his mind before he focused on the task. _

"_No, We had believed that the creatures had taken him" It was the slight truth even if he believed that somehow Riddick was involved but it was what he believed._

_The man nodded before turning to face two of the men that stood behind him. Imam watched as a silent conversation appeared between the three men before the two disappeared. "Do you mean this creature?"_

_Imam watched as the man moved to the side as two men dragged a body into the room and it wasn't till the person lift their head to reveal two red eyes staring at him. It left him shocked and grateful that the gods had allow her to survive. _

"_No, there were other creature's. They hide underground, she is a innocent that doe's not no the way of a human." Imam spoke but just by staring at the Merc, he knew his words were doing nothing to help. Hassan who had kept his eyes on the ground, being told from his father not to look at the Merc's but curiosity had won out, wondering who his father was talking about._

_There in a tight ball on the ground was the woman who had helped them when they needed._

"_EVAA!" His slight accent causing him to drag out his 'A' and before his father could place a hand on his son's shoulder, he had already ran towards Eva, wrapping his arms around her neck but it only took a second to realize something was wrong. Her body seemed to vibrate and it felt tense but he never got a chance to pull back when a sharp pain erupted around his neck._

_For Imam it was like time slowed down, watching as Eva slowly bite into his son's neck before her hands dug into his son's back, the sound of bones breaking as she ripped Hassan's head of while sinking her teeth in once again, moaning at the rush of blood. _

_It had felt so good before a cracking sound filled the air and sharp pain hit her back before her eyes closed and her body surrender to the darkness. Imam broke out of his shock once he realized everything had become quiet while his eyes landed on his son's broken body._

_Was this what he got? For praying to the gods to keep a creature alive that he had to make a sacrifice for it and his own son? To give life someone must replace it. It had been his father's words on why they couldn't help the people that were in danger. If it was their time to go then let it be, if they survived then someone else must pay for it. His father had told him it was the way the gods kept the peace. His grandfather had saved a child and for that it had cost him his wife. For his father, he had saved a women from a brutal death and it had cost him his daughter, Imam sister. He had never believed it but now he had witnessed it._

_-END FLASHBACK_

* * *

No emotions appeared on Riddick's face but inside he was wondering how she had been after that. Being dragged to a planet you had never been to before and also being starved and the only food closest to you was someone you had tried to protect. Any Animal who was starving would attack the very first thing in their sight, it was instinct.

All Riddick could do was nod, there were no words to help the man because he didn't even know what Eva would feel.

"T-tell L-Lajjun a-an.." He slightly coughed, more blood spilling out from his mouth. "Zzz-Ziza…t-that I will b..be l…lookin..g down at them..a-and th-ey were m..y wo-orld" Imam muttered before his movement's stopped, his eyes staring at Riddick blankly.

He reached over before gentle closing Imam eyes. There was nothing he could do now except avenge his friends death, for him and Eva.

* * *

**A/N There you go. Chapter 2 and you finally find out what happened to Hassan. I was going to keep him alive but he didn't go along with what I wanted so I had to kill the poor bastard. I also gave you two flashbacks of what happened to Eva but there is a lot more in-between them both but you have to wait and see….**

**Question: What is your favourite movie? Pitch black? Dark Fury? TCOR? Riddick? **

**Mine is Pitch black and the new Riddick, mostly because of the creatures.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I apologize for the lateness but I just haven****'****t had any energy to start writing again. These months have been hard. My****…****uh not really sure what she was. Her and my grandfather had some weird romance going on. I used to tease them about it every time. It was cute. She was like the grandmother I never had but she passed away and my grandad hasn't been the same since.**

**I hope I haven****'****t lost all my readers but whoever is left, I hope you enjoy this chapter and to review. **

**4everreading18:**_ Thank you and I'm glad. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for your review._

**Jesskalynn4:**_ Well I'm not sure when their reunion will be but hopefully it be soon. Thank you for your review._

**KEZZ 1:**_ Why thank you and I hope you like this one. Thanks for your review._

**SilverNeira:**_ Sure will, no worries. Thank you for your review._

**BookWorm1021:**_ There is no more waiting (: Enjoy and thanks for your review._

**Mel:** _Done! (: Thank you for your review mel._

**Rosa:** _I'm sorry for how long it took for the update and I hope I haven't lost you. Thank you for your review._

**NekoGecko:**_ Interesting name, hehe, I like it. Mesmerizing….Mmm I do aim to please. (: Thank you for your update. _

**Charityf1915:**_ I'm glad your enjoying it. Enjoy and thanks for your review. _

**Judging all day every day:** _Love the name. lol. Well here is the next chapter so no more waiting. Thank you for reviewing. _

**Guest 1:** _I'm glad you like it. Thank you for reviewing._

**Guest 2:** _Sorry for the long wait and thanks for your review._

**Guest 3:** _Here is the next chapter and hopefully the next one won't be long. Thanks for your review._

**ILoveAnime89:**_ Thank you and I will._

**Jerome16:** _Aw Thanks and i will._

**-Last Chapter-**

_No emotions appeared on Riddick__'__s face but inside he was wondering how she had been after that. Being dragged to a planet you had never been to before and also being starved and the only food closest to you was someone you had tried to protect. Any Animal who was starving would attack the very first thing in their sight, it was instinct. _

_All Riddick could do was nod, there were no words to help the man because he didn__'__t even know what Eva would feel._

_"T-tell L-Lajjun a-an..__"__ He slightly coughed, more blood spilling out from his mouth. __"__Zzz-Ziza__…__t-that I will b..be l__…__lookin..g down at them..a-and th-ey were m..y wo-orld" __Imam muttered before his movement__'__s stopped, his eyes staring at Riddick blankly. _

_He reached over before gentle closing Imam eyes. There was nothing he could do now except avenge his friends death, for him and Eva._

* * *

**_Now with Eva_**

_Loud Alarms awoke me from the darkness that surrounded me each night. The place I had chosen to remain after I finished my hunt, the room lit up bright red. It stung my eyes so used to darkness. It continued flashing before screams and yell erupted around the cave. _

_It confused me, the only time them sounds appeared was when I went hunting, their fear stunk the place out but it made me more excited to tasted their blood. They finally learned to leave my alone, I can't say the same to their guards. _

_I watched from their shadows as they descended onto the other females. They were weak, the monsters before always told me I was weak but that was until I proved them wrong. This female's never fought back, they were not worth my time._

_Crawling across the floor from where I was huddled into the corner so no one could sneak up from behind. Growls sounded around the cave. I knew nothing of how long had past, it felt the exact same as my home. Surviving everyday but I had never heard of this sound before._

_Their were humans running past my part of the cave as the growls grew closer and closer until the head of some type of animal appeared though the gate before the rest of its body followed. I had never seen anything like this but I knew I was still stronger then it. It's body was glowing a bright red colour. _

_It took a second before to bright blue eyes were staring at me. I glared at it, baring my teeth to show I was not backing down from it. I was stronger then it. It surprised me when the red glow died down and it front half started to lower. It knew its place ._

_I crawled out of the small cave and for a moment I forgot about the creature next to me as I looked around the cave I was bound to. There were body parts covering the floor, blood splatter everywhere and another one of the creatures prowling around while the humans stared out from their caves._

_I could smell the scent of a few humans and by the stench of their fear I guess they were still outside of the gates. Something rubbed against my side causing a hiss to escape my lips before I found the animal's eyes staring at me as it leaned it head against me. _

_This world confused me. My planet the animals always tried to kill me and here was one that was trying to….befriend me? These's emotion were odd and exhausting. They never appeared when I slaughter a human to eat, it was better then what they called food, was given. It had only ever appeared when I pictured him in my head, I don't know what they were but they made me…happy?_

_All I felt with this animal was…calmness I believe. I had already experienced a new world even if it was similar to my own….but I had meant plenty of humans even if they did become my lunch the next moment. I had also remembered what a…cup is. I don't use it but I have one in my caves, it reminds me of my time with the others._

_There was pain, something I was extremely familiar with as I remembered the others. There was a little boy, the god's son, but it wasn't a good memory. I remembered his blood and my teeth sinking into his flesh but that was all. _

_The animal next to me jogged me out of my mind, before my ears picked up on the screaming. A man was hiding in a wall cornered by the other creature. I did;nt waste anytime, that image had made me hungry. In a flash I had jumped over the side, hanging of the wall with my sharp nails digging into the wall._

_Jumping across the cave until I was under neither the man and the other animal, quickly swinging myself up and over the edge until my crouched body touched the ground. The human's eye widen as they landed on me. _

_The animal turned to me as well, the red glow slowly dieing down. Their eyes reminded me a little of Riddick. Riddick….My body ached for him? I hated this emotion, they ruled your mind and body. My heart wanted him. There were time where I believed I could see him. _

_He had been running from one of them large floating things in the sky, the place looked cold and he was looking old. It was all i saw before the darkness appeared. It was what i mostly saw every night. Just darkness. I guess it was probably because of the monsters. After they put some of their liquid into me, the darkness would come and take me away from the pain._

_I couldn't wait until i laid eyes on him…once again but until then…it was lunch time. I was quick to pounce on the human, ignoring the strangled scream that tried to escape. I could hear the growls coming from the animals before their presence was gone. They had probably gone on their own hunting._

_It wasn't long before the human's screamed died down and his body became limp I left the body there, I normally chewed on the skin and meat but he tasted disgusting. The human had been pumping himself with something and it was disgusting.. There was blood covering my body and my…covers? It didn't matter they were already dirt and covered in blood from my home planet and it wasn't like the humans where handing out spare covers for me. They didn't care._

_My bottom half gave some little aces as I crawled across the ground. Since the others had left and I was captured once again, I had tried to be tall. Like Riddick had. My bottom half would only stretch so far._

_I guess it was because we were different species. He was human…No! He was an animal, they was an animal inside of him but the others were all human and they stood tall…but yet I couldn't. The alarms died down and I watched as the higher humans took the two animals back to cages before the cave humans peaked out from their cave. _

_I gave them no attention, they were not important…unless I was feeding. Returning back to my cave ignore all the talking from outside, I didn't understand everything they said but I was learning, in my head. I haven't attempted to talk since Riddick._

_Footsteps were moving towards my area. They knew to never come anywhere near my territory unless they wanted to die. There was more then one human…..five? They all descended into my cave where I was hidden in the dark corner, my eyes watching their every movement._

_It was to dark for them but I could see, it was an advantage I had here, the only light they were given was them things that hang from the top. I didn't know what they exactly where but when they tried putting some in my cave I killed three and the other one escaped._

_All of them were carrying some piece of metal, I had seen them use it as a weapon. They had used them many times on other humans. To me it was a waste. They left the body, didn't eat them at all. Just left the body then took something from the covers. _

_This planet was very different and odd. I had caught sight of a male and female with no covers, they were moving and making some really odd noises. The noises were familiar, I remember hearing them when I was captured in my old planet but I never saw anything. I wonder why they were doing this? Humans were weird._

_I watched silently as they took small little steps into the cave, their heads turning in every direction. I was quick as I snuck up on the one that was nearest to the exit and before the human could get a chance to warn the others I had jumped onto his back snapping his neck before both our bodys dropped onto the ground._

_The others spun round their hands shaken as their eyes shot around everywhere looking for the noise. It was funny. My fingers lightly touched the small metal thing they were using. It was a funny looking thing but I stared at the other hands and copying their movements I was finally holding the small metal thing exactly the same. My fingers felt cramped holding something I was not used to, I preferred using my finger nails and teeth, it tasted much better but I guess I could kill them with the thing they were trying to kill me with._

_I didn't waste anytime before I pounced on the closet human ramming the metal thing into the humans throat enjoying the sight of the blood spluttering out before the screaming of the others started. One of them tried running towards the exit but I was quickly behind him, grabbing a hold of the males foot he went tripping over the edge of my cave. _

_There was no reason to check to see what happened to him. He was dead, it was a long way down and it was the reason why I picked this. I had a bird eyes view of everyone else and what they were doing. I could also hear the humans making their way towards me before they where even close._

_Pain erupted from my leg, turning my head slightly to stare at the piece of metal that was half sticking out of my leg, blue blood pouring out from the wound before my eyes lifted to stare at the piece of filth that had actually wounded me. The pain was only for a second before my lef started to glow a orange glow around the wound._

_The metal thing was slowly pushed out before it clattered to the ground while the human male took a step back. My wound slowly closed but I was still angry. Slowly turning around ignoring the ground where my hands laid in the small amount of blood. The two other humans were huddle in my corner with their metal things held out._

_I guess on some level they were smart. Keeping their back to the wall so I could only come from one direction. Pouncing on the human in front of me which knocked him done and as his hands fisted my covers trying to yank me of him but it was a waste of effort._

_In a second I had my fingers covering his face, my nails pressing down on his eyes. I could feel there movement under neither my fingers and I couldn't help a…I think it was a chuckle? Anyway it was werid either way but it didn't stop me from pressing deeper enjoying the screams coming from the human as red warm blood started to pour out from his eye socks._

_This was my world now. Instead of feeding of creatures, I was feeding of humans. Their blood tasted much better and their skin was much easier to swallow. I wonder what Riddick's blood would taste like….human or animal?_

* * *

**A/N I know there was no Riddick but i just had no energy to continue. I'm trying to get back into my writing but i promise you next chapter will have Riddick in. Review and let me know what you through of this chapter and how your liking Eva? Might be adding in a new OC oc mine. What do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next chapter and thank you to all the people that have reviewed.

**KEZZ 1: **Thank you and thanks for your review.

**SilverNeira: **No more waiting and thanks for your review.

**Brit57:** lol, i am so glad you love it and i love your new word, thank you for taking the time to review.

**Judging. All Day Every Day:** Thank you. He is doing slightly better. Riddick will be seeing Eva very soon and thank you. I'm still 50/50 on an Oc, just writing down Idea's at the moment but i let you know if i do add them. Thanks for your review.

**loveorpain:** Thanks for your review.

**Rosa:** Yes i will continure updating and i'm glad you love my chapters. Thanks for your review.

**ShatteredSoul37: **Thank you for your review.

**Rin:** Done and thanks.**  
**

* * *

Riddick had silently followed the other soldiers, his eyes not leaving the soldier who had the knife in his back. He watched as each person was huddled into the building before he was the only one left outside. There was loud noises coming from inside as he drew near to the building before quietly slipping through the small gap.

He was welcomed with the sight of all the people slowly dropping to their knees. The ones in front of him followed which caught the attention of two of the soldiers on his right as he pulled the small brown cloak of his head that he had snatched on the way here.

Vaako, one of the Lord Marshal favored Necromonger, moved towards where Riddick stood. Capturing the attention of Lord Marshal and the Purifier. "This is your one chance" He stated as he moved closer. £Take the Lord Marshal's offer and bow." Riddick slowly turned to face the soldier.

"I bow to no man" _Only my Mate. _He thought silently to himself while his eyes never strayed away from the solider who was slowly reaching up to pull of his helmet revealing dark glaring eyes. He was no challenge for Riddick.

"He's not a man. He's the holy half-dead who has seen the UnderVerse…and returned with powers you can't imagine." Riddick was becoming bored and annoyed, not a good combination. He was just there for The soldier with the knife and yet this soldier standing in front of him was wasting his time in his search for Eva and Imam revenge.

"Look, I'm not with everyone here." He turned so he was facing the other soldier who had killed Imam. "But I will take a piece of him" He declared while pointing towards the solider who simply grunted before lifting up both his weapons.

Vaako hide a smirk before nodding. "A Piece you will have" Vaako declared before moving to the side as the soldier made his way towards where Riddick stood.

Riddick stood their his eyes not leaving the solider who was slowly taking small steps towards him before swinging one of his large weapons at Riddick. Diving back just managed to avoid the weapon as his cloak was thrown of before quickly side stepping another swing. The solider put all his strength into aiming the weapons that he never gave himself enough time to return back to his position so as the solider swung once more, Riddick was quick to duck before yanking the knife out from the soldiers back.

Spinning in the spot as the soldier tried to right himself up, he wasted no time in ramming the knife into the soldiers chest where his heart was located ignoring all the gasps that echoed around the room. He released his hold on the knife watching as the soldiers body slowly drop while the people quickly scattered away as the body rolled down the steps.

Not spending a moment extra he was quick to turn towards the entrance he had walk in from only for a voice to shout out. "Stop him!" Riddick slowly turned around to see the man they call Lord Marshal making his way forward. He slightly tensed once he spotted the Marshal yanking out the knife from his fallen soldier as he continued forward towards Riddick.

Riddick moved forwards meeting the Marshal half way.

"Irgun. One of my best" Marshal declared watching as Riddick's head tilted slightly to view the dead body.

"If you say so." Riddick wonder if that had been one of their best how they had managed to destroy hundreds of planets. They had no strengths, only weakness. It was tense for a couple of moments where Riddick believed that the Lord Marshal was going to attack.

"What do you think of this blade?" Marshal asked while raising the blade Riddick had just used to kill Irgun. At the corner of his eye he watched the pale man that had stood next to Marshal take a step forward. In a quick he snatched the blade out of Marshal hand before spinning it around in his hand, enjoying the feel of the metal.

Riddick could feel the stared from the soldiers from behind him as he open his hand and let the blade spine in the palm of his hand before holding it out towards the Marshal. "I think it's a half-gram heavy on the back end."

Marshal gave Riddick a smile but it just said he was pure evil. "In our faith, you keep what you kill." The lord Marshal closed Riddick hands around the blade, tightening his grip as he gave a tense smile. Riddick did not return it as he was quick to yank his hand back. The Lord Marshal by passed Riddick for commanded the rest of his soldiers. "Take him back to my ship for mind regression."

The soldiers all closed ranks around Riddick, each drawing out their own weapons as Vaako stood in front of him with a smirk. A voice rang out causing the soldiers to pause. "Perhaps the breeder would do it…" A Women pushed through the soldiers and all Riddick could think was snake with what she was wearing but she didn't compare to Eva. "…If somebody just asked him. It is a rare offer." She slowly walked around him as he leaned slightly forward smelling her. His animal coiled in disgust. "A visit inside Necropolis."

"It's been a long time since I smelled beautiful." Dame Vaako smiled, happy she had got him. "Shame all I can smell from you is….him" Turning to look at Vaako. Dame Vaako's smile disappeared as her eyes sharpened into a glare. Ignoring what he has just announced before waving him forward.

"Let me show you the way" Riddick played along, allowing Dame Vaako to grab hold of his arm before pulling him in the direction of where lord Marshal had left.

It took no time for them to read Lord Marshal ship. Upon entering it Dame Vaako back of which slightly relieved Riddick, his animal had not enjoyed being around her. Entering what he presumed was the main room that was filled with people wondering around before he slowly pulled his goggles of, their being hardly any light. The room was large and very spacey.

It had large statues of men that looked like they were in pain while above them was a smaller ship that was leaving. The sound of the doors shutting drew Riddick attention to the entrance that was now closed. He did not trust any of them. The feel of a hand against his face caused him to react quickly grabbing a hold of Dame Vaako hand, his grip tightening. She was quick to cover the slight pain.

"Beautiful eyes. Come" She spoke while pulling her hand from his grip. Riddick silently followed casting one last glance towards the entrance. "The last six Lord Marshals have called this home. Magnificent, isn't it?"

"I might have gone a different way." He spoke as he imagine him and Eva together, they would always be together but they could never settle down in one place with who he was.

"True of us all" The Purifier spoke capturing Riddick attention before his eyes spotted the hundreds of bodies being held in the air looking like they were dead. "converts receiving the mark of the Necromonger" The Purifier announced having seen where Riddick's attention was captured. "They learn how one pain can lessen another"

The loud screech of two heavy doors opening caused the Purifier to quieten. Dame Vaako lead him into the room, there were a presences Riddick could sense but could not see. She lead him onto a platform making sure no part of her touched it as Riddick looked around. There were dead body bound to the wall, there were also status of armors around the room.

"There now." she announced, releasing Riddick hand as she walked around him. Fog covered the floor making it impossible to see. "That is just perfect" Riddick was distracted by the arrival of Lord Marshal and two of his servant that had arrived around him on a look out post. "The more you resist them…" Dame Vaako voice caused him to turn to see her at the entrance. "the greater the damage will be." She declared before the doors shut behind her. Leaving him alone in the room.

Whispers erupted and Riddick was quick to guess what it was. Quasi-Dead. "_A new one_." He was quick to pull out the blade he was given from Lord Marshal. _"You've brought us a new one."_ A buzz surrounded Riddick before he felt his hand being tugged down and a moment later the blade dropping to the floor.

Looking around for the enemy but seeing none in sight was causing him to growl, it was more time away from Eva, his thoughts were cut short at he felt him body being sucked down the floor causing him to drop to one knee. All around him the walls started to open revealing women's bodies laying there, twitching, the sounds of their moans surrounded him before the whispers started again.

"_Making entry_" The Quasi-Dead announced. "_This won't take long." _

Riddick grunted as pain shot through his head causing his muscles to tense as he gritted his teeth. "_We've entered his Neocortex. Ahhh_" His fists tightened as the pain intensified. "_The Riddick_!"

"Regress" Marshal demanded as he moved closer towards the edge and it seemed that the pain moved deeper into his head, the pain was becoming unbearable.

"_Scanning fresh memories. Thoughts of someone called Eva."_

* * *

"_Experiment 127 was a success. 67 had progressed and have accepted every experiment but is showing signs of…" The screen crackled before it moved to a different picture. This time it was of a fairly young woman strapped to a chain with four to five chains on each arm as well as her legs. She had long purple hair and was dress in a black top with dark green pants. _

_Her eyes were closed and she was bare footed. _

_To Riddick she looked beautiful. They all watched as another man stepped onto the screen with a long pole and a sharp needle at the end. He pushed it forward into the woman's arm, jumping back as the woman lunged at him but the chains keeping her in place as she tried to snap at the man who had dropped the pole and ran. _

_Her eye's opened and wild were a dark red colour with Yellow specks surrounded by the red. _

_The screen had turned back to the man who had first appeared. _

"_Her behaviour has gotten worth and her reactions seem to be heightened by the chemicals. My men have tested her healing abilities and if it's a small cut it would be gone as soon as it appeared but if it's a life threat then her body will automatically lock in a dead state for her killer to believe they had successes but her body will be resting and the wound would slowly start to heal. The sun seems to hurt her eyes, it causes temporally blindness. I believe the experiments have been a success on 67 and I'm requesting permission to…" The screen cackled again before he reappeared covered in blood._

* * *

It had been the first time he had seen her and she was still beautiful. Memorials started flashing in his head.

* * *

"_Uh, They sent a ship towards the crash sight. They was nothing left but they found a woman. A woman who could not stand bright light and walked on her hands and feet. They could get nothing from her. People died. She went to prison. I am not sure where. It was a world so hot, you couldn't__'__t set foot on the surface.__" Imam announced._

* * *

"_Now we find thoughts of an Elemental"_ The Quasi-deads spoke before passing through his memorials of the Elemental.

* * *

"_There are very few of us__…__.who have met a Necromonger and lived to speak of it. So when I choose to speak of it, you should choose to listen..__"__ Aereon__'__s voice was stern leaving no room for discussion._

"_Necromonger.__"_

"_It is the name that will convert or kill__…__every last human life.__"__ Riddick turned his silver eyes onto Aereon. __"__Unless Furyan warriors are found. They were the one race that would not bow. The only race the Necromongers still fear.__"_

* * *

"_Furyans!" _The Quasi-Deads moaned. It had captured Lord Marshal's attentions.

"Where does he come from? Who are his people? These are the things I need to know!" Marshal demanded.

"_We find energy and…a light" _The bodies groaning._ "We find Furyan light. Death to light, death to Furyan. His only weakness." _It was a moment after that the bodies started to struggle letting out screams. "_He's Furyan! Furyan! A Furyan Survivor! Kill the Furyan! Find the Furyan Light! Kill the Furyan! Kill the Riddick!"_ The glasses that had been filled up with blood were breaking as the Quasi-Deads voices grew louder and louder. "_Kill the Riddick! Kill the Riddick! KILL THE RIDDICK!"_

It grew silent as Riddick lifted his head up to stare at the Lord Marshal. "Kill Riddick" He muttered but it was still loud enough for his soldiers to hear. They were quick to grab their spears before jumping on top of the wall, staring down at Riddick's body. The power that had been keeping his body locked to the ground was released and he wasted no time in picking up the blade before slamming it into the first soldiers.

He pulled the soldiers body over his while using the gun to fire at another soldier that was charging towards him, the blast caused him to stumble back slight but he was quick to gain his footing. He fired twice more before spotting Vaako yanking out a weapons while another soldier had just jumped towards him with a large spear.

As quick as he was, he was able to wrap an arm around the soldier feet in mid-air before spinning him around so his back slammed against the ground while he quickly jumped onto one of the Quasi-dead body that were being pulled back up. Riddick watched as Vaako jumped down and he wasted no time in firing at him. Growling as Vaako ducked and his shot hitting enough soldier before the wall closed up, cutting of any sight the soldiers had of Riddick.

Lord Marshal had demanded all his soldiers to be at every exit. "Find him. Whatever it takes. Find him"

Riddick had escaped and now as he was running away from the ship all his thoughts were centered on Eva. His animal side was growling at him for allowing what was theirs to escape. She would be his once more. The sound of a ship moving towards him caused him to snap out of his thoughts as his feet quickened.

Ignoring the sounds of what sounded like a gun being fired as he kept a fast paste but something big slamming into the ground caused him to stumble slightly before the ship that had been chasing him crashing in front of his very eyes.

He watched as it slid across the ground before slamming into the building causing a loud explosion. He could hear footsteps coming from behind him as his eyes stared at the crash. Everything was in order and in no time he will be seeing Eva once again. He had to get to her before the Necromancers found out who was Furyans light.

"Let me guess. A five-man crew this time."

"Couple of things you could have done better." The familiar voice of Toombs caused Riddick to chuckle. "first, trash the locator beacon inside my ship, the one you jacked. And second…and this is really the more important part…you should have wasted me when you had the chance. Any questions?"

"Yeah" Riddick spoke as he turned to face Toombs, the one person that had been chasing him for 5 years. "What took you so long?" Toombs smirked before turning to one of his crew, giving him a single nod. Riddick turned as well to watch as the man raised his weapon before firing at him, a net opening up before covering Riddick.

* * *

**Mercenaries. Elementals. Necromongers. **

**Shit, I've never been so popular. I should probably slip these chains and open up a few arteries. But why drive when you can get driven? Free ticket to crematoria. Thanks, Toombs.**

**Got me some business there names Eva, once we settle up, we walk away forever.**

**So I'll just wait…all back-of-the-bus for now. Be seeing you soon Eva.**

* * *

Riddick chuckled silent as he walked down the few steps, Toombs crew all had a gun out and it was currently aimed at his head. The doors open to reveals tracks that Riddick guess lead to the cells. He was shoved onto a rough bed before his feet and arms were chained to metal post as Toombs with three of his crew member got comfory in the seats but the biggest one chose to sit on Riddick.

The weight was nothing but it pissed him of to have some fat shit sitting on him.

"Comfy?" The fat one mocked keeping his gun aimed at Riddick as Toombs started up the machine. It slowly started to gain speed as lights flashed past Riddick's eyes. "When the ride's over…" The fat one spoke loudly before licking his fingers and rubbing it against Riddick's goggles. "Your goggles are mine." _Not if your dead._

Silently counting the lights before his foot stated tapping against the metal and on the third tap, he lifted his body up which pushed the fat fucker up and a second later the merc's head slammed against the next light. He let out a loud pain filled groan before he was knocked of the ride.

Toombs turned around to see his crew member missing and Riddick who shrugged his shoulders the best he could do. Riddick watched as Toombs turned back to his crew.

"Four way split" He shouted before he began laughing like a maniac. As the ride continued old memories began to surfaces, the mistakes he had done that had cost him the chance to have a normal life.

* * *

A young boy, no older then 12 was wondering the streets. He had no idea on what planet he was on, only that he was hungry. The smells from all the stores caused his stomach to growl. It was normal and at times like this he would have to steal. He was pretty good at it but he only stole when the place was filled with people cause everyone is always busy that they don't pay attention to the child.

Today was not his day as his eyes ran along the empty stalls. He had not eaten for 2 days and he could not wait any longer. Slowly walking towards the stall closet to him that had bright shiny red apples which made his mouth water. He waiting under the man had turned his back before he quickly grabbed two apples but in his rush for food he had forgotten about the other stalls.

"HEY! YOU THERE! THEFT!" The owner was quick to spin round at the shout only to see the young boy holding two of his apples.

Richard stood there, frozen and angry at himself for getting caught and before he even released it, he was running ignoring the shouts from behind him. He kept a tight hold of the apples as he ran down street after street before coming to a dead end. In his panic he had not been paying attention to the streets he was taking and had ended up running down a alley way that was a dead end.

The sound of feet slamming against the ground caused him to spin around and there standing at the entrance of the alley way was three guards. _I think I would prefer the owners. _The guards each had a cocky look on their faces.

"Well Well, Look what we have." The first one spoke taking a step forward. Suddenly the apples didn't seem that important, he had watched what few of the guards did and he wanted no part in it.

"You can take the apples!" He spoke, his voice shaky as he watched as the guards moved closer.

"I think this one might put up a fight, the last one…" The guard shook his head, his face turning to a snarl look. "Perfectic, just laid there. Had no fight in him but this one…he got a fight in him. After we through with him we might be able to sell him. Get some money for his body." The others laughed, acting as if the kid was not standing in front of them.

"I don't want to! I will not" Richard had no idea on what they were talking about but whenever the guards were involved then it involved a lot of pain.

"Ahaha The kid believe he actually has a choice." The third guard bent over laughing, the others joining in. "Kid, no one fucking cares about you so you got no choice. You do what we say and we might go gentle on you, kid" They slowly advantaged on him. The apples laid on the floor near his feet forgotten as his body tensed.

He watched slowly as the first guard started to reach out towards him while the other two started to unbuckle their pants and it was like a switch had been turned on and his body taken over. His eyes watched as his body moved on it's own, he had no control as his arm reached out for the blade that was attached to the guards waist. It felt like days when he finally blinked. There he stood between two dead body's and covered in blood.

His hands started to shake as he stared at the bodies, with eyes wide. He felt many things Fear, shock, disgust but he also felt pleasure at having killed guards as filthy as them.

_But…there were three…where was the third? _

Looking around there was no sign of the three guard only a blood trail leading out from the alley way before angry shouts reached his ears. Slowly walking towards the entrance of the alley way he was welcomed with the sight of guards running towards him. There was so many but he found it easy to pick out the guard that had attacked him. There was blood pouring out from his side.

He had to act quickly, there was no way he was going to be captured. There was no idea on what would happen then. A sound surrounded him and it almost sounded like a purr….and it was coming from him? No matter the confusion, it brought him great comfort. Taking one last look at the dead body's before he started running leaving behind the two apples that laid in a puddle of blood.

* * *

He blinked as he felt the ride slowly stopping. That memory was what had started his life of crime and there will always be regret but he would still do it all again…to survive. Toombs and the crew begun unbuckling themselves as the ride stopped.

"29.4 kilometres" Riddick muttered to himself as he was yanked up by Toombs as a set of doors opened to reveal four other men each carrying a gun as the leader stepped closer towards Riddick.

"So this is Riddick." he stated before he turned back around leaving his guards to help Toombs and his crew. In no time they were sending Riddick down below, towards the other prisoners. Looking around as all the prisoners appeared banging a cup against the rail but there was no sign of Eva…yet. There was a commotion coming from the room above him and a moment later his decent from there stopped as the voices grew louder and louder.

_Mercs are all the same. Greedy fuckers. They only cared about the fucking money. Toombs, take the money!_

Riddick knew how all of this was going to work out and he was not going to waste his time in warning a merc. He started moving down again as the prisoners all left their cells to crowd around where he would land. His decent was stopped again and it was becoming frustrating but there was no emotion on his face as he stared at the prisoners, they were dirt, probably been there for a couple of years with how old and ragged their clothes were. He could see two of them staring at his black boots.

_They have no clue who they messing with!_

With a grunt he was pulling his body up using the chains and ropes, using all his strength until he was upside down, his head facing the ground. Grabbing a hold of the chains links that connected before letting his body drop like a rag doll. It gave his body the sing he needed to spin side-wards so the rope wrapped around his waist. He could feel the stares from the prisoners but he couldn't give two shits as he continued to wrap the rope around his stomach.

In a flash he released the rope as his body went spinning towards the ground, his chains becoming tighter by the second. The chains scrapped together before the two links that kept it locked snapped propelling him to the ground. He was quick to flip over before he landed on the ground crouched as the links fell around him. The first prisoner attack, it was the one that was eyeing up his boots, Spinning him in the spot before Riddick grabbed hold of the guys neck. The only sound was a snap as the body dropped.

Another had tried sneaking up behind him but he was quick and in no time had his hand round the guys throat before flipping him over as the prisoners back slammed against the rocky floor. Unaware of the one that had begun to charge towards the newcomers. The prisoner was so focused on the newcomer that he had not noticed the creature on all fours charging towards him until his body was slammed against the wall before sharp teeth started digging into his stomach causing him to scream.

The scream caused Riddick to spin only to see a crouched figure hovering over a prisoner who was trying to claw himself away. Ripping of his goggles, he was welcomed with the sight of his mate. The one he had thought had been lost for 5 years, he felt relief, lust and many others.

She was still a beauty, with fresh blood dripping down her chin, her long purple hair was a tangled mess but it only made her look more animal she still wore the same clothes from when he first meet her. Her eyes were still the same beautiful colour, red with yellow specks.

Riddick was about to move forward when a voice rang out distracting him.

"There are inmates, and there are convicts." Riddick turned to face a fairly old man, he could smell power and he could only guess he was the alpha in this prison.

_I'm the only alpha and I'm here to collect my mate. _He growled, his chest vibrating as he turned his head to face where Eva had been but he was only welcomed with the sight of the dead man she had eaten, it only seemed to piss his animal of even more.

"A convict has a certain code." The old man continue speaking, his arrogant clear as day. "And he knows to show a certain respect. An inmate, on the other hand…pulls the pin on his fellow man." There was only one alive prisoners that had attacked him, he was currently waking up. "Doe's the guards' work for them. Brings shame…" The old man quick moved towards the fallen prisoner before slamming his boot into the prisoners face. "to the game. So which are you gonna be?"

"Me?" Riddick questioned as he pulled his goggles down so they covered his eyes. "I'm just passing through." He walked ahead slowly disappearing in the direction Eva's scent came from as the fog covered him from the prisoners.

* * *

**Eva**

_It was him. It was Riddick. He was here! He looks the same and his scent, Mmm. I had left my place once I had found his scent, I had thought it was one of them images in my head. I had seen him before, it was him being here with me then he was running but I awoke to darkness and knew they were images in my head._

_But he was really here, I had left. He would find me but I could not stay there unless the other humans wanted me to eat them. My figure rumbled again from the center and I felt a feeling erupted at the through of that filthy human trying to attack my Riddick. How dare he! Riddick was mine to play with. He was mine and mine alone. _

_I need him, needed to see them eyes. Moving towards the corner of my place before I started to clean my fingers, they were covered in that filthy humans blood and there will be more to come. The creature will be coming soon. _

_I don't know how but I felt him move closer to me, I could hear his silent steps. He was still the same animal and it made me….happy? I heard other prisoners say they were happy but I'm not sure what it meant. I think I feel safe with my Riddick, I felt wanted when them eyes ran over me. He was here! He was at my entrance standing there, them eyes staring at where I was huddle. _

_He would be the first human…No, not human but first person I allowed into my space. He took a step closer and I felt my figure tense but not sure with what. The center of my body started to vibrate and a soft sound surrounded my small place, my Riddick copied it, his own center creating the soft noise but I did not care, my Riddick was here._

* * *

**There you go. Don't forget to review please. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Chapter 5. Here you go readers and i know it's shorter then the others but im trying to get back into my stories again. **

**Thank you to all the reviews and i hope you continue reviewing.**

**loveorpain: **Thank you for your review and yeh they are but i'm not sure if it was to quick or not?

**KEZZ 1: **Thank you and i hope you enjoy this chapter.

**jesskalynn4: **Yes they are. Thanks for your review.

**Guest: **I'm happy. hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for your review.

**Rosa: **Thank you for taking the time to review. Yes, they are finally together and Riddick has always been more of an animal lol. i will try and update quicker for you.

**emiwat14:** I'm happy, would'nt want you to hate it lol thanks for your review and you will have to wait and see.

_Italic-Eva [First person]_

Normal-based around Riddick [Third person]

* * *

_I didn't move, unsure on what I should do as I silently watched him. His heart was steady as he stood there his bright white eyes staring at me. "Beautiful" I heard him whisper but unsure what he meant exactly but I didn't care. It felt impossible to remove my eyes from him._

_He was finally here after all this time, no one was like him, no one was…nice? The humans only knew how to wound an animal. I growled at the memories of them filthy humans hitting me, I will find them all and I will slaughter every last one of them for laying a hand on me. They took me from my planet, mine! But it didn't feel like mine, not with my Riddick gone._

_My eyes watched every movement as Riddick began moving closer to me as a scent washed over me. I whimpered at the need to submit but I would never! I want him but I will never submit. Shaking my head before I let out a deep growl feeling Riddick animal's angry at my refusal to submit to him._

She was a beauty and Riddick only found her more beautiful with her refusal to submit to him but they had all the time together and it prove to him that he had found a worthy mate, someone who he could fight to take control and he could not wait until they were of this piece of rock where he can finally see all of his mate.

His animal growled realising they were not going to take their mate then and there. She was still knew to their world, he was still new to her as well and he would have to earn all her trust and it would take all of his control to hold himself from taking her. She looked like a goddess there with all the blood covering her. His goddess.

Riddick moved forward keeping his eyes on her own watching for any sudden movement. There was none except her eyes that followed his body. Crouching so he was eye level with her gave him a close up and it showed him that she hadn't changed at all apart from her hair being slightly longer, she was still the same creature he found on the deserted planet.

Pressing one hand against Eva's cheek, it was as if Riddick was checking himself that she was in fact real and very much in front of him. At that touch a Purr erupted from Eva as she moved her face closer, leaning into his hand. She was alive and it felt like all that angry and guilt Riddick had held for 5 years was gone and it didn't matter now.

He was never letting his mate go. Eva stumbled forward as Riddick's hand slid into her tangled mess of hair before pulling her forward, his lips pressing hard against her own. Growling at the feel of her lips, her scent, her long hair. Eva crouched there her eyes wild as she tried to move her lips against Riddick. It felt odd but there was small pleasure and she would be more comfortable if only she knew what it was. He felt her discomfort but the only way to learn was to practise. He thrushes his tongue pasted her lips, moaning at the feel of her as his tongue tangled with her own, it was a fight for control and it only caused him to become more hungry for the feel of her against his own body.

Riddick had to fight his own control to not take her then and there and it seemed she wouldn't mind it at all but he had yet to learn the full details on what had been done to her and her mind. He might have been a murderer but he never took advantage of women, especially his mate.

"**FEEDING TIME**!" A voice screeched out around the prison causing Eva to tense up before snapping back away from Riddick her eyes glued to her exit. Riddick could smell it, the fear that was pouring from the prison which were followed by growls and then a loud buzzing sound which was followed by hurried feet that began to scatter. Riddick stood up ignoring the slight tug on his hand as he moved towards the entrance, the animal scents making his curious.

_My chest rumbled again but it was not happy this time as I watch what was mine head towards danger. I remember that sound, it was when the animals came out but I did not trust them, not with my Riddick and he was heading towards them. Could he not smell them? Smell the humans fear? I only got him back and I wanted more of them lip locking things, I did not want him to become the animals chew toy. Eye widen once I realised that he was no longer there anymore, no my area was clear, no Riddick, nobody! Only the humans scream filled my room. _

_Something weird took over, emotions I didn't know. I was…I was unhappy and hate?…no…fear. I feared for him, his life was mine, images of humans flashed through my head but I ignored them as I moved towards the exit my legs waiting to spring if anyone came forward._

_From where my cage was I could watched as all the humans scattered around like…bugs? Most were trying to get back into their cages while others were just trying to out run the creatures but they never seem to learn their lesson. I watched as one of the creatures was stalking near the water fountain where I could sense my Riddick was. My claws digging into the rock as I kept my eyes locked on the creature. _

_The creature should learn! Riddick had my scent on him and if the creature attacked I would rip it apart. I watch as the creatures body heats up red, my limbs tensing ready to pounce when it calms down before Riddick is jumping out right beside the creatures._

_Very curious. How much of my Riddick is animal?_

Riddick sat their stroking the head of the dog while running his other hand down the dogs back, its spikes prinking his fingers slightly. Listening as the dog purred while feeling the eyes of his mate's staring at him caused his own animal to purr at the fact their mate was worried for him.

He heard footsteps moving closer towards the prison cell he was sat next to only to see it was the alpha that had spoken to him when he entered. Another alarm buzzed causing the dog to snort before he stood on its four pours before turning away.

Eyes that never strayed from the dog, he watched the dog attack the prison cell before walking away. Riddick wonder if Eva would leave the animal's behind once they managed to escape from here or would she want to bring them along?

Turning to look towards the human who continued to stare at him. "It's an animal thing" He spoke before he began moving towards where Eva had been.

"You're like her. Are you?" The old man questioned, his eyes flickering up towards where Eva cell was located.

"Eva? No, she is a whole new dangerous animal and she's mine" He walked away heading back up towards Eva cell but as he was half way there the scent of four guards hit him causing him to growl before he began walking faster.

He was welcomed with the sight of his mate pushed towards the wall, the legs stretched trying to reach the floor and the pained look on her face only caused him to become more angry at the sight of his mate hurting.

"I don't think she likes being touched." Riddick spoke calmly while inside he was picturing different ways to kill them all. "I'd take my wounded and go while you still can." The guards had been distracted with Riddick that they forgot about Eva, the one holding her had relax his grip giving her enough space to attack.

Riddick leaned against the rocks as he watched the black guard move forward but before he could speak, a scream came from behind the guards to see Eva with her teeth buried in the guards neck with her claws in his back as blood began pouring out before she was wacked over the head with the butt of one of the guns as she crumbled to the floor. Riddick's animal roaring in angry at someone hurting his mate, his hands tightened around the metal cup he had been holding, feeling it bend as his grip tightened.

The black guard turned away to look towards Riddick, hatred and disgust for the criminal clear on his face as he moved closer. "Is there a name for this private little world of yours? Uh?" Taking a sip from his cup as he kept his eyes locked onto the guard. "What happens there when we don't just run away? You'll kill us with a soup cup?" The mocking was clear as the guard turned to his mates laughing.

"Tea, actually" He corrected as he lifted the cup to show them.

"What's that?" The guard questioned moving forward with a smirk as he watched Riddick finish his drink. "I'll kill you with my tea cup." He stated as he watched as the guard at the back moved away from Eva while he placed his tea cup on the side, ready to be used.

He watched silently as the black guard moved towards the bald headed white one as they began whispering. He paid no attention to them, his eyes only on his mate who was at the back watching them from her crouched position, the hate that covered her face as she stared at all the guards made him chuckle, she was defiantly the perfect mate.

It happened in a second but it was only a second Riddick needed to retaliate as the black man unclipped his knife from its holster before he turned and pounced heading straight towards Riddick with his knife raised until a sharp pain erupted from his chest, looking down only to see Riddick soup…No, his tea cup buried in his chest. His vest darkening as blood seared out of the wounds before his figure dropped to the ground.

The last two guards scurried back slightly with their weapons raised muttering a "Come one" Flinching as Riddick crouched before picking up a small little key that the black guard had dropped. It was quiet for a moment, their guards staring at the small key before they turned, picking up the guard Eva had attached as they dragged him out leaving Eva and Riddick alone with a dead body.

Eva moved forward her eyes glued to the cup sticking out of the guards chest. Her hand reached forward before wrapping around the cup, the curiosity at the cup or the weapon Riddick didn't know but it made her seem more innocent then she was. They was a slight pop as she removed the cup from the guys chest, staring at the dark blood that covered it.

Riddick had turned away about to head out and come up with their way out when something slammed into him from behind causing him to drop but as he was dropping he twisted so his back slammed into the ground as he stared up at Eva, the one that had slammed into him. She was crouched on top of him, her hands against his chest while her feet were on his thighs keeping her balanced.

He laid there perfectly still as Eva's eyes ran over him before her fingers managed to hook around Riddick's goggles before pulling them down to reveal his white eyes. Riddick was silent as he laid there watching as Eva took in everything, She was still a beauty to his eyes. He felt her fingers glide over his cheek before her face moved closer towards his. There was something he had never seen on her face before, a need.

Lips pressed against his own making him purr, his animal happy that his mate needed him. Growling as he pressed a hand against Eva back pushing her closer towards him as he deepened the kiss, groaning as Eva began to bite down, her sharp teeth managing to draw blood.

What brought them out of their moment was the prison shaking and machines screeching before the hot air was sucked out leaving everything nice and cool. Eva climbed of Riddick allowing him to stand to his feet once again his eyes clouded with lust as he moved towards the exit wanting to see get a view of the control room, Eva not far behind followed him.

Exiting they were welcomed with the sight of the old man, who flinched back when Eva made her appearance. "So they do go topside…to swap out air" He muttered to himself as him and Eva stared up from where they had both been before dropped into the pit. "Interesting"

"Who the hell are you both?" The old man spoke, his eyes not leaving Eva's form. Everyone their knew to never go anywhere near her unless you wanted to die and the fact that she was allowing this new criminal to stand next to her only made him more worried on who the bald man with goggles was.

"When it happens, it'll happen fast. Stay on my leg when I cut fence, or die here. I'm sure Eva would love to kill you."

"Nobody outs this place. Nobody." The old man muttered before Riddick pushed of the rock, dropping down who was followed by Eva.

* * *

**A/N next chapter with be longer and up quicker for ya. review.**


	6. author note

**Hey,**

**I've not been able to update any of my stories as my laptop crashed. Now i dont have any computer/laptop to continue my work and worst of all i had many chapter for my stories completed on there and now im currently lost. So i am trying to read them on my mobile and then try and remember on how i wanted the stories to go but it will probably take awhile as i am no good on typing on phone, especially doing long chapter for this. **

**I was thinking that i could redo "Every Creature Has A Way Of Dying" and try and make things bit different, add in some extra parts and clear up all the small little mistake. I was very proud of that. It got 104 reviews, 264 Favoutie and 240 follows. I would like your input if you would like my to redo it, i would still keep the original piece up. Review or PM me anmd you can even give me some surggestion to make it better. #Also looking for a Beta, not sure what they do but i know they help make other people stories better.**

**Thank and Thank you again for everyone that has liked or reviewed my stories.**

**/Hopefully will be able to update other stories soon/**


End file.
